We Always Survive
by Le Perroquet
Summary: "On survivras a ça, on a toujours survécus et on survivras toujours."- Ils se sont haïs. Ils se sont compris. Ils se sont découvert. Ils sont devenus amis. Ils se sont détruit. Ils se sont reconstruit. Ils se redécouvrent. Ils s'aiment et s'acceptent... 4x08- Conquise ou Soumise.
1. Douceur du Matin

******A/N: Chapitre modifier le 12 Février.******

******Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des pantins entre mes mains. Les mots sont belle et bien les miens, écris jours et nuits jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les mains... Ha. Je vous demanderez donc de PAS plagier ce qui est écris ici.******

* * *

><p>"Qu'est qu'ont fait Stefan?!" dit Caroline légèrement hystérique. "On ne peut quand même pas laisser Damon la manipulait comme ça !" Elle faisait les cents pas depuis qu'elle avait déduit qu'Elena était liée a Damon, ce demandant comment cela était possible.<p>

Mais était soulagée, depuis quelques jours elle pouvait voir que qu'Elena se rapprocher de Damon, et qu'enfin ils avait trouvée la raison. C'était la raison pour la quelle elle avait rompu avec Stefan, a cause de Damon... Et au fur et a mesure qu'elle y pensait, a peut prêt tout ce qui c'était passer était de sa faute.

Elena n'avait jamais étais comme sa auparavant, certes elle avais étais attirée par lui physiquement mais jamais elle n'avait eu de sentiments pour lui... Ou du moins c'était ce que Caroline pensait.

Elle s'arrêta devant un Stefan qui étais rester bouche-bée depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'Elena est liée a Damon. La chaleur qui avait disparue dans son cœur au moment ou Elena et lui avait rompu, étais réapparus. Il comprenait maintenant la raison pour laquelle entre eux ça ne marcher plus, que ce lien avec Damon en étais la raison et que comme d'habitude cela était ça faute. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle même et lui devait sans douter et en profiter!

Il secoua sa tête a cette pensée, ce disant qu'il devait trouver une solution avant que Damon ne découvre cela, et l'use contre elle. "On doit savoir comment est-ce qu'ont romps ce... Lien ou je ne sais quoi !" dit-il en se levant.

"Tyler étais bien liée a Klaus, non ?" elle secoua sa tête positivement, voyant ou il voulait en venir.

"Oui, mais..." dit-elle d'une petit voix. "Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose..." finit-elle doucement en voyant l'expression désespérer sur son visage.

Elle se repris rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il perde espoir. "Mais je pense que c'est a peut prêt a la même chose." dit-elle d'une voix rassurante en lui faisant un sourire.

"Je vais aller lui en parler, on a su l'aider a rompre le sien avec Klaus..." dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, posant une main encourageante sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement. "On doit pouvoir faire la même chose avec Elena."

* * *

><p>Caroline entra dans la chambre de Tyler part la fenêtre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour ce rendre compte qu'il n'étais pas la. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et sortis son téléphone de sa poche arrière, un crie s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se fit plaquer contre le mur. Elle ferma c'est yeux un instant en sentant un pique de peine résonner son crane et les rouvris presque immédiatement. Elle tomba sur Tyler, une serviette autour des hanches et se relaxa instantanément. Il la relâcha en lui faisant un petit sourire qui voulait sans doute dire "désoler".<p>

Elle s'essaya sur son lit, essayant de mètre de l'espace entre eux. "Habituellement, je t'aurais accueillis autrement..." lui dit-il, enfilant rapidement un t-shirt. "Mais avec tout ce qui c'est passer, je suis sur mes garde." finit-il en laissant tomber sa serviette, enfilant rapidement un caleçons et un jean.

Elle secoua sa tête, se rappelant la raison pour laquelle elle étais la. "Comment marcher le lien qui vous unissait Klaus et toi ?" demanda t-elle, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Il s'appuya contre le mur fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas plus que ça ou elle voulait en venir . "On pense qu'Elena est liée a Damon de la même façons que tu l'étais avec Klaus." expliqua t-elle en roulant des yeux. Il fit une petite grimace, se rappelant de la douleur qu'il avait du endurait pour le rompre.

Il prit une chaise et s'essaya en face d'elle. "Je pense que ça n'a absolument rien a voir." dit-il, mais se repris vite en la voyant soulevait un sourcils du genre "tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote?".

"Enfin je veut dire, entre Klaus et moi c'était un lien qui avait étais crée a cause de ma loyauté en vers lui, de ma reconnaissance... " expliqua t-il, plongeait dans ces souvenirs. "Et n'oublions pas que je suis un loup-garou et que ce sont des vampires, il n'a pas du être crée de la même manière."

"Mais tu le sais non, certes ce n'est pas pareil que le tien, mais tu sais comment il a pu être créer." insista t-elle.

"Oui je le sais." dit-il en soupirant. "Mais bon, si tu n'est pas prête pour la réponse ne pose pas la question." Elle elle acquiesça. "Ce genre de chose n'est pas censée exister, tout simplement car aucun des "nouveaux née" n'est censée avoir de sentiments pour son maître."

Caroline haleta, ne s'attendant pas du tout a ça. Ce n'était juste pas possible, comme si Elena avait des sentiments pour Damon... Ce un tueur la hypnotisé pour qu'elle couche avec lui et qu'elle lui donne son sang. Il y a une autre explication.

La voix de Tyler la sortis de ces pensée, elle se leva en vitesse, le remercia avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle marcha quelque instant, essayant de trouver une bonne explication a ce lien. Son portable vibra lui rappelant que Stefan attendez une réponse de sa part, ne savant pas qu'elle explication lui donner,elle lui dit que Tyler ne lui avait rien apprit... A part le fait que ce lien a était a cause des possible-impossible sentiments d'Elena envers Damon.

Mais de toute façons ce n'étais pas vrais. Elena _son_ amie, ne _peut_ pas avoir de sentiments pour cette... Chose.

* * *

><p>Ces bras étais attacher autour de ces hanches pendant qu'ils descendez les escaliers. Un rire cristallin échappa de sa bouche en le sentant mordiller son cou. Il avait sa tête enfuit dans son cou, mordillant et laissant quelques suçons qu'il prenait plaisir a faire... Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ce qui l'énerva et le fit recommencer.<p>

Elle ralentie légèrement, s'appuyant contre son torse chaud, ne voulant pas le quitter lui... Ou sa chambre."J'ai pas envie de partir !" dit-elle boudeuse, se retournant vers lui pour passer ces bras autour de son cou.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ces lèvre en la voyant si joyeuse, heureuse."Mais tu le doit." dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez. "Et puis pour une fois que c'est moi la voix de la raison, tu pourrais m'écouter." dit-il en rigolant.

"Profite-en, ça n'arriveras pas souvent !"

"Tant mieux car j'aime pas ça !" dit-elle boudant toujours. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en posant son regard sur les siennes. "J'aime le Damon qui ne pense qu'au sexe..." dit-elle en mordillant son lobe.

"J'aime le Damon qui n'a pas arrêter de me faire jouir la nuit dernière..." lui murmura t-elle dans l'oreille. "Et ce matin."

"Elena..." dit-il en frottant ces lèvre contre les siennes. "Si tu continue comme ça c'est ce qui va arriver, toute la journée." dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Et enchaîner au lit pour te punir." continua t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

"C'est pas moi qui va t'arrêter ! " murmura t-elle sur le même ton, un sourire en coin.

Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure en ces dents, la mordillant gentiment ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir, il palpât ces fesse avant de la plaquer contre le mur, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle lui déchira son t-shirt, griffant volontairement son torse de ces ongles avant de sourire contre ces lèvre, entendant le grognement qui se dégagea de sa gorge. Il lui prit ces poignet dans une main et avec l'autre arrachant son soutien-gorge avec le haut de sa robe, la faisant tomber au sol. Sa main libre vient caresser lentement son sein. Son index fit quelque cercles autour de son pendant quelques seconde sans jamais le toucher réellement.

Elle enfonças ses ongles dans sa main et cambra son dos, lui criant de la toucher... Ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien sure. Il laissa ces canines s'allonger pour venir frôlait le bout de son téton avant de le prendre dans bouche et en mordre le bout, laissant quelques jets de sang en sortir. Elena se mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier en sentant le bas de son ventre ce serrer, les muscle de son vagin se serrer et éjacula, ces yeux roulant dans l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle lâcha un léger "Hum" en venant passer ces main dans ces cheveux, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il continua a sucer son téton pendant quelques secondes avant de le lécher, effaçant toute trace de sang et regardant la morsure se refermait. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le téton malmener et fit son chemin vers sa bouche, couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de peau qui mener a ce petit trésor. Il appuya son front contre le sien et posa tendrement ces lèvre contre les sienne, les massant gentiment.

Un soupir de contentement échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle venait poser ces mains sur ces joues, elle s'écarta lui faisant un petite sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Il passa ces bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre elle pendant qu'elle caressait son torse, avant de déposait un baiser sur son menton, descendant lentement jusqu'à son cou.

Elle sentis son pou s'accélérait lorsqu'elle commenças a lécher et mordiller carotide...Malheureusement pour eux, la porte d'entrée qui claqua les interrompu.

"Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère..." résonna la voix de son frère. "Oh mais ne vous arrêter surtout pas pour moi."

Le souffle d'Elena se coupa, sa main se crispa sur celle de Damon. Ça n'étais pas sensée arriver, certes elle savait qu'il allait découvrir qu'elle étais avec Damon... Mais pas comme ça.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que ces sentiment pour lui avait disparus, il étais toujours présent. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu es et seras toujours important a ces yeux... Mais ces sentiments n'était pas amoureux, ils ne l'étais plus depuis plusieurs année... Elle ouvris enfin ces yeux yeux pour voir le visage crispait de Damon, un sentiments de culpabilité l'envahit.

Ce matin il étais heureux, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connait il avait l'air réellement heureux, sans sourire en coin, sans façade pour cacher toute la douleur qu'il a endurer, non rien de tout ça... Il étais juste heureux, alors non, elle n'allait pas regretter d'être amoureuse de cet homme magnifique juste pour le rendre heureux, elle étais heureuse et elle n'aillais pas le laisser tout gâcher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Voila le premier chapitre=) Sachez que ce chapitre a étais écris i semaine, et que j'ai deja 2 chapitre de prêt, comme ça vous n'aurez pas a attendre ! Je veut juste pouvoir écrire quelques chapitres de plus en avance pour Consume Me, en poster au moins 2 de plus et update cette fanfic=) **

**Laisser quelques review et n'hésitez pas a me dire si il y a quelques fautes !**


	2. Les voix de la Raison

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des pantins entre mes mains. Les mots sont belle et bien les miens, écris jours et nuits jusqu'à m'en faire saigner les mains... Ha. Je vous demanderez donc de PAS plagier ce qui est écris ici.**

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant entait le manoir des Salvatore depuis que Stefan était entrer.<p>

Les deux frères ne ceux lâchaient pas du regard, l'un blesser et jaloux défiant silencieusement de parler, de sortir une des ces phrase sarcastique et l'autre surpris et culpabilisant de voir son frère souffrir.

Cacher derrière Damon, seul la tête d'Elena pouvait s'apercevoir. Elle fixer les deux frères en silence, oubliant pour un moment sa culpabilité pour observer l'échange silencieux qu'il semblait partager.

Elle posa son regard sur Stefan, le détaillent un moment. Ces bras était croiser devant son torse et il était tendu comme si il était prêt a ce battre, les veines de ces bras devenait de plus en plus voyante. Elle se risqua a croiser son regard et le regretta instantanément en sentant cette sensation de froideur envahir son estomac qu'elle connaissais si bien.

Même si il était toujours fixer sur Damon, elle pouvait distinctement voir toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Ces magnifique yeux hazel qui étaient habituellement clair, semblait noircir un peu plus a chaque minutes qui passer.

Elena ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, même si après c'est derniers jours elle doit admettre qu'elle commençais a ressentir moins en moins de compassion pour quelqu'un qui ne la voyait comme un jouer briser, il ne méritait pas ça.

La façons dont les choses se sont terminer entre eux n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais ça faisait l'affaire. Aucun d'eux ne c'est importer ou commençais a s'insulter, la rupture avait était mutuelle... Ils sont... _Était _en bon terme jusqu'à la.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Damon qui était fermer en poing en entendant ces os claquer. Il fixer toujours son frère, partager entre sa culpabilité et son envie de lui foutre la racler de sa vie pour avoir regarder Elena comme si elle le dégoûter. Le craquement des ces os résonnât légèrement dans le manoir ce qui fit les yeux de Damon sur celle ci, comme si il n'avait pas réalisait ce qu'il faisait.

Il tomba sur la main d'Elena qui avait encercler la sienne, la caressant lentement. Il se détendit presque qu'instantanément sous sa douce emprise et lança un sourire a d'Elena qui était légèrement en appui contre son épaule. Elle lui rendit, caressant toujours sa main de son pouce, oubliant complètement Stefan qui était présent dans la pièce pour se laisser emporter par le regard doux et amoureux que porter Damon.

Damon reporta son attention sur Stefan... Stefan qui fixait toujours la main d'Elena sur Damon, les sourcils froncé. Il secoua sa tête se disant qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, que le lien qui les liée était responsable mais que dans quelques instant tout serais mit au clair et qu'il n'aurait plus a supporter ça, qu'Elena se rendrait compte que tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une illusion.

Il soupira reposa son regard sur Damon. "Il faut qu'ont parlent." dit-il sèchement sans plus d'explication.

* * *

><p>Damon se servit son cinquième verre de bourbon de la soirée avant de retourner s'asseoir au coter d'Elena qui avait mit sa chemise déchirer pour se couvrir du regard de Stefan.<p>

Depuis que Stefan avait commençais a parler de ce soit disant lien, aucun d'entre eux n'avais dit quoi que ce soit. Il leurs avait expliqué comment lui et Caroline avait découvert qu'Elena était liée a Damon, qu'ils y avaient penser toute la nuit et qu'il avaient fait quelques recherche et que c'était la raison du soudain "changement de caractère" d'Elena.

Pendant que Damon lui roulait les yeux a la stupidité de Stefan, Elena elle serrait de plus en plus fort l'un des coussin qui ornait le canapé contre sa poitrine pour s'empêcher d'exploser.

De quel droit lui et Caroline se mêler de leurs affaires?! Caroline, _son_ amie sais très bien que les sentiments qu'elle a pour Damon dates de bien avant sa transformation, c'est même elle qui la poussait tout le temps a faire le premiers pas vers lui... Et maintenant que c'est fait, ça ne lui plaît pas ?!

Elle sortis de c'est pensée entendant la porte du manoir claquer et tourna sa tête vers celle ci, pour découvrir une Caroline qui la fixer comme si elle avait la peste.

"Pourquoi est ce que personne ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer ?!" demanda sarcastiquement Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. Caroline l'ignora et resta fixer sur les jambes dénudée d'Elena et sa chemise déchirer, elle secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers Stefan.

"Tu leurs a dit ?" demanda t-elle énerver de voir qu'ils étaient arriver trop tard.

"Dit quoi? Cette stupide théorie celons la quelle, Elena est liée a moi et que tout ce qu'elle ressent faux, et que tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent était ma faute ?" demanda Damon sarcastiquement, de plus en plus agacer par les deux acolyte.

"Oui, il nous l'a dit... Et c'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'est jamais entendue !" s'exclama t-il en se levant pour prendre la bouteille de bourbon a moiter vide.

"Je comprend que tu ne supporte pas de t'être fait larguer Stefan, mais de la sortir une connerie pareille... C'est pathétique." finit-il en portant la bouteille a sa bouche.

Stefan secoua sa tête et soupira pour s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans. Depuis qu'il était entré sa seul envie était de le frapper pour arracher cette air heureux et victorieux de son visage.

"Non ça ne l'est pas, Elena n'aurait pas agit comme ça si elle aurait était humaine, elle t'écouter rarement et la elle boit t'es paroles." dit-il en reposant son regard sur elle.

"Hier quand tu lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour Jeremy, elle t'a écouter alors que tu sais très bien que lorsque que ça le concerne rien ne l'arrête." expliqua t-il a Damon, une légère point de désespoir pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

Damon resta dos tournée, vidant petit a petit la bouteille toujours en secouant sa tête, s'empêchent de sortir a Stefan que lui et son obsession de vouloir "fixer" Elena était la raison pour laquelle Jeremy était devenus comme ça.

"Elle-" continua Stefan, mais fus couper par Elena. "_Elle_ a un nom et _elle_ et la !" le coupa durement Elena, fatiguée de l'entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant naïve.

"Et ce que tu dit ne tien pas la route, sa s'appelle juste avoir confiance en quelqu'un et j'ai confiance en Damon."expliqua t-elle en fixant le dos tendu de Damon.

"Si il me dit que je ne doit pas m'inquiéter pour lui, oui je le crois car j'ai confiance en lui." dit-elle accrochant son regard lorsqu'il regarda par dessus son épaule. "Il a toujours protéger Jeremy, toujours... J'ai confiance en lui." dit-elle d'une voix sure, en lui lançant un petit sourire timide.

Stefan fixa l'échange tout du long, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre sa comme un petit pic qui voulait dire "J'ai confiance en lui, mais pas en toi."

"Il a tuée ton frère, je ne vois pas en quoi ça c'est de la protection." lança Caroline en croisant c'est bras, énerver et agacer de voir qu'Elena prenait sa défense.

Elena lança un regard froid a Caroline en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Je m'en rappel très bien, je n'est pas besoin que tu me le rappel." dit-elle durement. "Je me rappel aussi combien il s'en voulait ensuite et de toute ces fois ou il a tout fait pour qu'il reste en vie."

"Et Jeremy lui a pardonnait," continua t-elle avant que Caroline ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. "Il lui a pardonnait et il s'entende bien, même très bien." dit-elle en reposant son regard sur Damon.

"Quand je les voit on dirait une relation de père et fils," dit-elle en souriant en voyant Damon faire une légère grimace a la mention de lui père. "Une relation très... Bizarre, mais qui marche quand même. Et peut importe ce qu'il dit je sais que Damon l'aime et qu'il tuerais pour le protéger." finit-elle.

Damon se retourna finalement mais resta debout, un sourire en coin scotché au visage, en appui contre la petit table qui en ou était déjà poser une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon. Caroline roula les yeux a son arrogance et reporta son attention sur Elena, ce disant que le plus vite elle arriveras a la convaincre le plus vite ils en aurait finis et ils n'aurait plus le supporter.

"La n'est pas la question, humaine tu n'auras pas réagit comme ça je te connaît..." dit-elle sûrement a Elena. "Mais si tu veut vraiment nous convaincre que tu n'est pas liée a Damon, explique nous pourquoi tu n'arrive pas digérer le sang humain ou animal..." dit-elle en levant ces sourcils.

Damon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir. "Je croyais te l'avoir dit, ça doit mon sang de doppelgänger qui m'empêche de pour garder quoi que ce soit dans mon corps." expliqua Elena, elle aussi perdu.

"Non sa c'est faux." dit Stefan. "Katherine n'a eu aucun problème a sa transformation, animal, humain ou vampire elle arrivait a tout digérer." dit-il a Elena avant de poser son regard sur Damon.

"Depuis que tu lui a dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas a boire n'importe quel type de sang, elle n'y arrive pas. _Tu_ lui a dit qu'elle ne devait pas sans faire pour Jeremy et elle ta crus alors que lorsque Caroline a essayer tu la pratiquement ignorer." dit-il en ne quittant tout de même pas Damon des yeux, même si cette phrase était pour Elena.

"_Tu_ lui a dit qu'elle n'arriverais pas a boire n'importe quel type de sang et regard ce qui arrive !" dit-il énerver en voyant son frère secouer sa tête, son sourire en coin toujours bien en place. "C'est de _ta_ faute."

"Comment peut tu être sure que Katherine arriver a tout boire au début? A ce que je sache, tu n'a pas garder contact avec elle donc comment peut en être sure... ?" demanda Damon en haussant les sourcils. "Non, c'est vrais mais-"

"Mais rien du tout, ont est sure de rien mais bien sure pour toi des que quelque chose ne va pas dans ta vie il faut trouver un coupable et qui de mieux pour ce rôle que ton frère ?!" finit-il énerve en buvant une grosse gorgée de son bourbon.

"Écoute tu n'a qu'a lui dire dans boire et tu seras fixer." dit Stefan sure de lui. "Si je me suis trompé-"

"Ce qui est le cas." coupa Damon. "Si je me suis tromper," repris Stefan. "Je m'excuserais et je vous laisserais vivre votre histoire ensemble sans rien dire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas il va falloir que l'ont trouve une solution pour le rompre."

"Et moi," dit Elena. "Personne ne me demande mon avis sur le fait que je doive me gaver de sang humain que je vais ensuite vomir pour pouvoir vous prouver que lui et moi ne somme pas liée ?" demanda t-elle énerver.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça Elena..." dit doucement Caroline, essayant de ne pas la blesser. "A bon ?" continua t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Un silence sans suivit, les deux amis ne se lâchant pas du regard.

"Je vais le faire." dit Elena en regardant Damon. Il fonça les sourcils, son regard inquiets ne voulant qu'elle se fasse du mal pour prouver a c'est deux imbécile qu'ils ne sont pas liée. "Elena tu n'est pas obliger de le faire..." dit-il doucement.

"Pourquoi tu a peur qu'elle ne découvre que tout cela n'était qu'un de t'es nombreux plan pour la foutre dans ton lit ?" demanda Caroline, mais ils l'ignorèrent .

"Si je le suis, je n'est pas envie qu'ils te lancent des pics sans cesse sur le fait que tu ma obliger a faire quoi que ce soit ou que tu doute du fait que mes sentiments pour toi son réel." expliqua t-elle.

Damon reposa son regard sur son frère. "Quand tout cela seras finit et qu'elle seras entrain de crachais ces poumon, tes excuse on intérêts a être épique." lui dit-il durement avant d'aller au sous-sol chercher un poche de sang.

* * *

><p>A la minute ou il était parti Caroline se mit a lui demander ce qui c'était passer hier soir et pourquoi elle porté sa chemise. "En quoi sa te regarde ?" lui répondit-elle, surprenant Caroline par son hostilité.<p>

Mais Stefan n'était apparemment pas du même avis. "Quand je suis entrer elle était sur le point de... Le mordre." dit-il en serrant sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle crus un moment que son os aller craquer sous la pression.

"Il était torse nu et elle presque nu... Il lui a donner sa chemise." finit-il sous le regard glacée d'Elena.

Caroline les fixa ne pouvant pas croire qu'Elena aurait put faire ça et que Stefan les ait trouvée comme ça. "Elena tu," se coupa t-elle cherchant ces mots. "Tu as coucher avec _lui _?" demanda t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

"A ton avis ?" lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement. "Oui." fit-elle plus doucement. "J'ai coucher avec lui, c'est ceux que font deux personnes lorsqu'ils s'aiment."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Caroline. "Lorsqu'ils s'aiment? Comment tu peux aimer cette..._ Chose._" finit-elle avec dégoût.

"Ce n'est pas une chose Caroline !" cria t-elle en se levant et jetant son coussin sur la table se qui fit s'éclater le verres en cristal de Damon au sol. "C'est un _homme_, un homme qui a souffert et qui a fait des erreurs comme tout le monde! Alors arrête parler de lui comme si c'était un monstre, ça ne l'es pas." finit-elle en croisant les bras se rappelant soudainement que sa chemise était entre ouverte.

Caroline et Stefan la fixèrent, choquer de la voir s'emporter comme ça... Mais malheureusement pour eux il n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs règlement de compte car Damon arriva avec une poche de sang dans les mains.

Il se plaça une main sur la hanche d'Elena essayant de la calmer, lui faisant un petit sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle le lui rendit, jusqu'à ce que son regard ce pose sur la poche de sang qu'il tenait dans ça main.

Elle fit une légère grimace a la vu du sang, se rappelant encore parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentis lorsqu'elle se vidait l'estomac. Elle avait déjà vomis enfant et la douleur n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait ressentit, on aurait dit qu'un scalpel lui trancher la gorge de l'intérieur.

Elle releva la tête vers Damon qui lui souriait toujours. "Rappel toi de ce que je t'es dit.." murmura t-il en caressant sa joue. "Tu n'est pas obliger de le faire."

Mais tout les deux savaient qu'elle le devaient, ils en aurait vite finis et ils pourrait passer a autre chose.

"Il faut que tu-" commença Stefan. "Je sais ce que je dois faire." dit-il d'une voix froide mais ces yeux toujours aussi doux.

Elle lui prit la poche de sang des mains et le regarda, attendant qu'il lui dise de la boire. "Va s'y, tu peux boire n'importe qu'elle type de sang que tu veut, rien ne t'en empêche." dit-il en continuant a caresser sa joue.

Elle ouvrit la poche de sang, la porta a sa bouche et laissa ces canines s'allonger, s'attendant a ce goût horrible au quel elle c'était habituer... Elle sentie un froid glacial envahir son corps entier en se rendant compte que se goût horrible qu'elle attendait n'était pas la, seule l'envie de dévorer cette poche sang.

Elle la bu jusqu'au bout, n'arrivant pas a s'arrêter. Son regard resta poser sur le visage décomposée de Damon et elle essaya de s'arrêter pour venir lui dire que cela ne voulais rien dire, que cela ne voulait pas dire que c'est sentiments n'étais pas réel, mais elle n'arrivais _pas_ a s'arrêter.

Elle laissa la poche de sang vide tomber par-terre, ignorant la voix de Caroline qui crier a Stefan qu'ils avaient eu raison et garda ces yeux river dans la siens, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Elle pouvait pratiquement voir tout ce qu'il pensait sur son visage, la déception, la culpabilité...

"Sortez d'ici." dit-elle durement aux autres sans le quitter des yeux. "Quoi?! Elena c'est-" s'exclama Caroline, choquer de voir Elena réagir aussi bêtement. "Sortez d'ici !" cria t-elle en se tournant vers eux, prenant un pas menaçant vers eux, prête a les jeter dehors si besoin.

Mais elle n'en n'u pas besoin Stefan prit Caroline par le bras et l'emporta avec lui vers la porte, la claquant fortement en sortant.

Elle reposa son regard sur Dam-... Mais il n'y avait plus personne. "Damon ?!" elle se retourna et alla voir dans la cuisine, le sous-sol et le jardin se demandant ou il était passer. "Damon ?!"

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais rien du tout..

Il était partis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de la longue attente, ce n'était pas voulus mais j'étais prise avec mon autre fanfic... Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous me direz ce que vous en penser.**

**Merci a tout ceux qui eu prit le temps de lire et commentez cette fanfic. Prochain chapitre dans les prochain jours =)**

**Bisous !**


End file.
